kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
' Address to You, the Wikians: '''Friends, Editors, Wikians, lend me your eyes. It has come to my attention and utter amazment and joy that I have been nominated for User of the Month. I must say first off what an extreme honor it is to even have such a nomination bestoed upon me. I know I'm most likely not going to get many votes because I don't really do mainspace. I've been working galleries lately but other than that I just help out with whatever I can behind the scene. I feel the users that put themselves out there and really kill themselves to make this wiki a better place by improving articles and fighting vandals really deserve a nomination. The other nominees I feel deserve that nomination far more than I do which again is why I don't empect anything really. But for me to be nominated for such a title is just amazing :) It makes me really see I'm appreciated for all the work I do. For those of you that don't really know what I'm all about I do kill myself to better the wiki but I do so behind the scenes. What I do here is I help anyone with anything at all that I can. Talk Bubbles, Images, Coding you name it I will be there doing what I can and more. I do kill myself for this wiki I just want to make that clear. From the moment I get home I am on here right away to do whatever I can for anyone at all. My entire being is dedicated to this wiki and it will be for as long as my life will allow it! I just want to make this clear to EVERYONE. I will drop anything to work on something for you. I will do whatever I am asked to do whatever it may be. So I will take this oppertunity to say that for anyone that needs anyhelp what-so-ever I am always happy to help! I'm never too busy and I will never turn you down. I'm a very nice person and hey if all you need is a friend I'm good for that too :) I promise I won't bite :) So my friends, my fellow KH lovers, and of course my fellow Wikians, I say thank you for giving me purpose! I will talk to you soon, have a wonderful day where ever you may be! http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> Bug Blox Can't reach u Jeez! i cant reach you! i have to tell you: IVE ALREADY STOPPED stop telling me to stop ok! i have! i still think you're wrong but i won't bother because you'll just ban me with your magical wiki powers XP Already?? Hey....... Help GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! I screwed up my talk template again! It looks fine on the template but all my bubbles are messed up on my user page. Please help. I'm such a klutz with talk templates :( Synchblade 20:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) was missing from. Yes, I made a signature but I'm still working on it. It's basically copied from Darkheart's and then modified, so I'm trying to make it look more original. Again, thank you so much! EDIT: Cool, are the videos on a website? I've wanted to try making a sprite, I'm just not sure I've got the right tools or level of expertise. Still, I could always try. }} }} Re:Your gonna laugh How do you get a chat bubble??? Nexdah 22:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Please??? :D Picture }} Reply Sorry I didnt know but i still dont know what the coding is...er for the talk bubbleNexdah 21:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sprite WOW!! Armored Roxas Help... Lonely Well I was hoping that some of these users would stay.I hate how things have changed.I must do something.--The Dark Master 03:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Keyblade profile box 07:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC)|text=hey dude do you think you could help put http://www.doupe.cz/vaulty/finalfantasy/pictures/Kingdom%20Hearts%202%20Exlusiv.jpgthis pic on my profile box, thanks a ton man. (PS finally got the template to work thanks to Soxra}} heyy How and when didi you start saying 'and whatnot'? Im still figuring out how i started saying it....cuz it annoys me! Lol. See ya around!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Answer I'll take a look at the code, but like I said in the post, I don't understand any of it sadly. Would you mind if I pass them over to the Naruto Wiki to see if anyone there will know if it's compatible with our infoboxes?--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 20:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Moving Are you moving? If the situation would be that of not moving, here is the Featured User medal for March, since I believe that your winning is inevitable. Also, on a side not, if you are not moving, I have a proposition for you. 22:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) uratitmouse 04:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hey hey ya im suprised i never signed up before cause i ahve all the KH games...im having a hard time figuring out this site and how to change my avatar but im sure ill figure it out... i do have a question about recoded tho u might be able to answer...i almost have all the trophies but i have noone to tag with so i cant get 2 of the finishers to complete my collection and i cant get all the avator items due to not being able to tag also...any work arounds? Ah, sorry about that. I never got any message about that, and I'm new to this site, so I have a lot of learning to be done, and I didn't realize it wasn't allowed. I was just trying to add a little bit more to the possibility of the Unknown, but I now see the propblem. Thank you for telling me this. BTW, first. let me say, congratulations on being User of the Month. Second, let me ask you how you found out about my posting like, less than a minute after I did it? User Box Hey! you said you'd help me make a userbox, so if you can PLEASE tell me how,I'd be really grateful!!!!!!!!Roxas pwns sora47 00:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Roxas_pwns_sora47 GreatKefka 00:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC)GreatKefka "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Hey, Roxas. Thanks for your offer, and rest assured I will take you up on it every now and then. Any way, to return the pleasantry, I am GreatKefka, an obviously new user to this site, and happy to be on it at all! You seem like a really nice guy, especially compared to some other people I have to put up with, and I'm glad that you're my first user contact. BTW, I was looking through your picture gallery and afterwards I was like :O. I have never seen such good fan artwork in my life. And these speech bubble things intrigue me. It would be awesome if you could show me how to make one. P.S. I totally share your views on bullying, it's a horrible thing whether verbal or physical and I know how you feel. Hey }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey, Joey! like those removed Kingdom Hearts Re:coded talk sprites I added? Pretty cool hah? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= No...all I found was the one with the red thing at the bottom of the picture aye... yea you're right, haha, it is data sora }} }|— }}} |text= Not much aye, just doing pictures and all that stuff aye, ye I guess I'm getting better aye, just made my own templates for my page aye. The Talk Bubbles I've only done Novice and Expert talk bubbles. The one with Vanitas and the one with Ventus-Vanitas are Expert ones I think and that's it, I just need to improve my talkbubbles so I can become a pro talk bubble thingy-mah-jig. How have u been, man? }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Haha! That's cool...I guess... Wow! you were niminated User of the Week? That's awesome, bro, keep it up. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Cool, I hope you know soon aye, but anyway...what's the mod thing for? }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Nah I don't know what it is aye...perhaps you can spell it out for me. }} oh...my mistake 23:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC)|happy=oh... my bad its just most people are moving thought it would be a good idea to tell the newbies were to go.}} 23:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC)|happy=good point maybe when the new wikis up and running properly then aye.}} XIII sweet 23:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC)|roxashappy=oh sweet thats a good idea. (PS did you receive my present if not ill send it again. PPS your thing says your offline i think you forgot to change it)EDIT: i was wondering if you could make me a Saix berserker artwork talk bubble image? thanks man}} Hai thar! Re: move Hi, RoxasXIIILK,yeah, I've moved to the new wikia, but I still check in here occasionly.--Bananaphone1996 05:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hey roxas Help Hmm talk bubble image 07:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC)}}}|text=Hey dude wasnt sure if you got the last edit so ill ask again. do you think you could make a Saix berserker bubble out of this http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sa%C3%AFx-Artwork.jpg (the bit where hes under moon influence) thanks dude}} Haha, very funny I have KH Days and i've completed it 100 percent with all secret reports and whatnought, it has no mention of what you said!--The Guest 22:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Bro }|— }}} |text= Bro, what's the time over there in America? I keep forgetting that you're not from New Zealand. }} }|— }}} |text= So, you've finished school, right? That's right, you're in high school aye? }} 123 1. I'm not acting like a child 2. i've already stopped editing 3. i didn't know i wasn't allowed to take off posts, im still kinda new here. now LEAVE ME ALONE! Edit: 4. Don't you tell me what to do with my life! that's none of your business! 5. And you wont tell me what i can and cannot accept, got it? i will never accept this so called "Fact" but i will never bother "Bettering the wiki" ever again either. 6. You seem like a nice guy so i don't want to argue with you anymore. 7. i'm gonna log off now. if i am still edititing that is most likely because someone has hacked my account. if so please tell an admin. woah 03:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC)|roxashappy=thanks dude you are the best}} 04:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC)|happy=dude that is one of the best images i have ever seen... that is so awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}} Profile hey roxas, i need help with something. i saw on your page on the contents part. How did u make a content bar thing? check out the bubble I told you to leave me alone! }|— }|}} |line= brown |border= brown |border2= brown |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= brown |textcolor2= brown |text= Ok, forget whatever this talk bubble has held in the past, i want to call this argument off, it's not worth it, besides, KKoro has proven a steady point now, i'm not entirely convinced but i think we should call this stupid conversation off, don't you agree. Oh and please don't call me a child in the future, cuz i really don't like it. P.S. For the record, i'm 12 years old anyway, and a really smart 12 year old at that, if you look at my article in the fanon wiki you'll see my true potential, so there's really no need to call me a child XD P.S.S. I had to lie, the wiki wouldn't let me in on my true age, dunno why. }} Well as much as you may have not tried to upset me you have. I am gratefull for you not giving me a warning. what i meant to say is i'm smart FOR a 12 year old, once again you upset me by saying that there are people here smarter than me, wich makes me feel like an idiot. When i said i was 12 i was merely pointing out that there's a reason why i'm not actin as mature as you, 17 to 12 is a huge age difference. Look, we've all gone through the bully situation. even i have, i don't anymore because im home schooled but i used to go to school, you gotta either stand up to em or tell your parents. You don't have to use that talk bubble anymore i'm trying to be nice here. what KKoro said ISNT solid evidence, my thingy (don't want to call it a theory) isnt crushed, and even when/if it is crushed, please don't use those words they offend me further, once again making me feel like an idiot, he dosen't have a screenshot of it, so i don't know if he made it up or not, unless someone sends me a screenshot i'll never be completely convinced, i sill have to check if it's on my game anyway, i just can't find my game. oh wait there it is...checking. One more thing, the reason i didn't handle it like you said varies in 2 ways. 1. I'm not super mature like you so don't expect me to be a friggin gentleman! 2. I, or rather a friend of mine, has gone through this before, only he did like you said, asked an admin why they reverted it, and he was given a warning and a threat from an admin telling him that he was gonna be banned if he did that again.--The Guest 21:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) This is Guest signing off to go look for some Gameshark codes to mess around with.--The Guest 21:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :O Dude, what the f*** Hey, i said i was trying to be nice! what the f*** is wrong with you?! and don't you dare call my friend a jerk you f***a***, he was there for me when no one else was so you call him a jerk you call me a jerk you goddamn F*** fine i don't f***** care about you either! I said i was gonna check it anyway! i just cant find my game, i dunno maybe my kid sis took it again! This, i promise you, is the last post youll see from me on your damn talk page! from now on you're on my personal ignore list! P.S. I don't care if i get warned for this! it'll probably be the last time i edit anything but my own pages anyway! You and Guest New Weapons Hmmm ....Alright, i guess, like my mum always says, It's a new moment, so forget the old ones :) I am still a little annoyed by the fact that you called my friend a jerk, but i will probably forget it sooner or later, after all, being a kid has it's advantages, mainly the fact that things tend to be breeze right past and be forgotten eventually. Besides, i still haven't gotten round to checking if you were right, my kid sis must have taken my game, but she refuses to tell me where it is! GAH! y'know just the other day she took one of my rarest collector cards that cost me a fortune in an auction and almost ripped it apart had i not been there to stop her, although it was annoying then it's kinda funny now. XD So, friends?--The Guest 01:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks 03:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC)|xemnas=(first time i used this bubble)Thanks for the suggestion, im going to tr to convince my parents to get me photoshop. (PS whats with the guest first he swears at you then he wants to be friends every time i come on your talk page he's either being stupid or trying to act nice.}} 03:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC)|happy=ah thats good to know =). PS i think its nearly time to archive again dude for like the 2nd time in 10 days... you have a lot of fans XD}} Hey I know just what you mean }|— }|}} |line= royalblue |border= royalblue |border2= royalblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= gold |textcolor2= gold |text= My lil sis is a basic crybaby, and she's already 7 years old, i almost never cried at that age. but that's not the point, the point is she's EVIL and always uses my father to get her way! i would love to say she's my step sister, cuz that makes her seem even more evil! but...she's a pure sibling of mine '-.- As for my current age, i'm aware of the fact that i need to make the most out of it and i try to everyday, playing games goin goofy with my friends on skype, but im in canada and its winter so i can't go round making friends in our new neighbourhood (only been here for 3 months). Deal with your parents? what do you mean? do you mean the frustration of homework? trust me, when you're me sometimes you WANT to do homework, as your dad will constantly nag about "go to school go to school" wherever and whenever he can, because he dosen't believe that my mum is a good teacher, heck! she's the best teacher ever! and i know i'd have trouble at school if i went back, as that was the reason i was pulled out. Anyway, just out of curiousity (did i spell that right?) what is this "New Wiki" that everyone's been moving to? }} }|— }|}} |line= lime |border= lime |border2= lime |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= No, i understand, thank you. Well, since we're buddies, wanna chat? i know! have you seen the ending of the secret episode?! it's awsome! Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep -Volume Two-!!!! }} }|— }|}} |line= royalblue |border= royalblue |border2= royalblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= gold |textcolor2= gold |text= XD yeah, i think i may have decifered (cant spell) some of it's meaning first, it is seen that Ventus dissappears from the chamber of waking, my theory is that he's finally going to wake up from his coma and become the/one of the main characters of BBS2, next, with recent info, we now know that there will be "More than one Xehanort" for Sora and Riku to fight, what if this connects with the video of BBS2 it shows young Xehanort turning into Ansem and then Xemnas and then Master Xehanort, it could mean that the new threat is MX with Xemnas and Ansem, dunno, so my small yet understandable conclusion is: Sora, Riku, Terra, Ven, Aqua and Mickey Vs Master Xehanort, Ansem and Xemnas. }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Yeah, i guess it's a nasty habit that smart people tend to have, cuz i do it all the time too XD Nice theory, i figured that the various Xehanorts wouldn't come together, i just didn't know what else to make of that scene. But here's another alternate theory i had in mind. what if MX is going to be endowed with all the various powers of Ansem SoD and Xemnas? that would be cool! in Kingdom Hearts i was like: OMG! The world of darkness is the ultimate boss, but now with the idea of MX with the powers of Xemnas and Ansem combined....THAT! will be the ultimate boss!!!!! Also, a small theory on the re-appearance of Terra that i had in my mind for awile, don't forget Terranort has both the hearts of MX and Terra inside him, what if Sora has a way to extract Terra's heart from Terranort and revive Terra, that would make sense, no? like, certain keyblades can unlock people's hearts, maybe Sora could unlock Terra's heart, about Eraqus, i'm not sure, but some say the mysterious man boss from BBS is Eraqus's Nobody... Whoops, there i go again with the huge wall, see what i mean XD }} Almost Accurate }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Xehanort is what i meant when i said Terranort. Still, you know Nomura, he'll come up with another keyblade of people's hearts if he has to, he says there's limits to what he can put in Kingdom Hearts and blabla, but he's made the story so confusing that only 40% (proven by a recent survey) of KH fans acctually understand the KH storyline. I still agree with my own theory, i dunno about Eraqus's nobody, frankly i don't believe it either, but i think the only way to save Terra is to extract his heart from Xehanort, hence also reviving MX's true body. Although there is still that bit where they said that there were gonna be not just MX, hmmmmm. Here's my final conclusion for now. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Terra, Ven and Aqua VS Master Xehanort endowed with the powers of Ansem SoD and Xemnas }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= You think? where should i post it? the MX talk page? i dunno, i'm afraid of getting disproven, or people laughing at my theory. anyway, i think a nnew topic of chat is in order. I understand you were once a victim of bullying, forgive me for asking, if it's anything personal you don't have to say anything, but do you mean acctually beat up? }} I'm sorry, i didn't mean to anger you in any way...and, i'm not gonna lie, i really don't know how you feel, as i think i've only been bullied once..when i was five i think, but thats it. but i used to be friends with someone who was bullied in almost exactly the same way as you, his name was James, but everyone called him JJ or JayJay, he got punched and laughed at alot, and those ignorant teahcers didn't do anything, so once i had to stand up for him (although i almost got beat up myself) but i ran away, i felt bad so i told the teacher, i still feel bad for not doping anything about it myself. About your userpage, i'm a busy guy, d'you want me to read it now? because i have time off now.--The Guest 23:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Ok, i read it, first of all you're REALLY good with headings, then you're a really good talk bubble maker and you definitly know how to write an autobiography, all i have to say to that is well done and don't underestimate yourself :) BTW, maggosh sent me another message about something that you and i are talking about, i can't help the feeling that he's monitering our conversation or something...it feels a little creepy.... P.S. BTW, i like Roxas too, he's my fav char in the series, only rivaled by Ven, i just CANT decide wich is my fav, it's the hardest decision of my life! XD you know i first played KH:1 and was unaware of Roxas, but when i saw him on the cover of my new KH:2 game i was like WTF! AWSOMEZ!}} Request... }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Hey, Roxas i sorta have a request, on your userpage i saw a cool Terranort talk bubble you made for someone, i was wondering if you could make me something similar, pretty much the same thing but with a more zoomed in sight of his face, y'know? i totally understand if you don't have enough time, and if you do do it, i promise i will repay you somehow (i'm known for keeping promises, the one i made about ignoring you was a farce, i had my fingers crossed XD)so yeah, i will repay you if you do it for me, and i'm not saying that just to make you do it i'm saying that as a sign of good will :) even though i haven't gone through what you have gone through and most probably never will, i used to be sort of different from the class i was in because i come from belgium, and people stare at me when i speak dutch with my mum, and people who don't like me (mainly a boy called Cofy who had absolutely no reason to hate me) used to make fun of me sometimes by trying to imitate dutch in a stupid way and teasing me by telling me that Belgium sucks. sometimes i regret not punching them... so i see you as a particular friend and i hope that you see me as one :) }} Signature Fer-de-lance